<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Odd one out by Lave9281kk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747479">Odd one out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk'>Lave9281kk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, One Big Happy Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tries to fit in between his siblings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela &amp; Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Hela &amp; Loki (Marvel), Hela &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Odd one out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hela is equalent of 23 year old midgardian. Thor is 21 and Loki is 13. And Loki is not adopted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor is the second child of king Odin of Asgard and his wife Frigga. He is the perfect definition of an Asgardian male. Build with strong muscles and blessed height, bright blue eyes and the long golden tresses and sunkissed skin. He is the golden son of Asgard. Loud and boisterous and good in nature. A true warrior. God of thunder. And he is so different from his siblings both in looks and character. </p><p>His elder sister and heir to the Asgardian throne is Hela. The goddess of death. She had midnight black hair and cold blue eyes. Pale smooth milky skin and a tall lithe form. She is quite in nature. Cunning and is known to strike fear into her enimies hearts. She has a giant wolf named Fenris. Who is a nightmare for everyone else and a big lapdog for the Odin family.</p><p>Loki is Thor's and Hela's little brother. Who looks so much like his sister with his black hair, lithe form and smooth pale milky skin. He is also very quiet. A very curious child with an undying thirst for knowledge. The only difference between the pair is their eyes. Loki is blessed with a pair of shining emerald irises which highlights his adorableness. And he is also an expert in puppy eyes which helps him to escape from almost every punishments from his father. Almost. Last year he was named as the god of mischief, chaos and fire. And the little prince is trying his best to live up to his title.</p><p>Both Thor's siblings are blessed with immense seidr. Inherited from their parents. Both Odin and Frigga are known for their seidr. Because of this everyone was shocked with Thor's inability to create even a simple light source. No matter how hard Thor tries he couldn't understand the concepts. And both of them favours green. Hela lovee green and black while Loki loves green and gold. Then there's Thor with his favourite colour red. And when both of his siblings are known for their speed, flexibility and precised and calculated movements on the training ground Thor relies on his brutish strengths. And all in all he has nothing common with his siblings save their parents. And as Loki growing up to be the splitting image of their sister Thor is feeling really left out.</p><p>When Loki was born Thor was the one who dotted over his brother the most. Hela was too busy with her new wolf pup to pay long lasting attention to the new born. Unlike Thor Hela found baby Loki boring. He does nothing other than sleep, poop and nurse on their mother's breasts. But Thor enjoyed not being the youngest child anymore. He felt like he got big responsibilities and was thrilled to play the big brother. And as Loki grew he worshipped the ground Thor walked on. Always looking up to his big brother. But things are changing now. Loki finds Hela more interesting now. And she hass also started to show more interest in her little brother.</p><p>Everyone old enough to remember Odin's dead twin brothers says that Hela and Loki are their incarnation. Odin himself spends some family dinners just looking at Hela and Loki with a saddened gaze remembering his long lost siblings. With every passing day the differences between Thor and his siblings are increasing and it makes Thor feel like he is the odd one out. And his friends and peers are not helping. Always joking that Thor is adopted since he doesn't have anything common with his siblings and also doesn't have the seidr of his parents.</p><p>Thor didn't mind the teasings first. Now they are getting on his nerves. He himself starts wondering if he is adopted. No he tells himself. He has his mother's hair and father's eyes. Maybe both Hela and Loki are adopted. Or maybe they are the children of his dead uncles. Thor can't believe his own foolishness. His uncles were dead before even Hela was born. And he can clearly remember Frigga being pregnant with Loki. He got to do something. Thor thinks and thinks and thinks. And yes he finally got an idea.</p><p>The royal family is having their breakfast in the private dining halls. Odin is reading some details about an upcoming meeting. Even though Frigga hates him bringing work to family time she can't fault him. He is ruler of nine realms and it is a great burden. Well at least he tries to even have breakfast with his family. Hela is busy making cooing noises at her overgrown wolf and feeding him rather than putting anything into her own mouth. And Frigga is busy with a grumpy Loki. Loki hates mornings with a passion and he thinks having vegetables on his plate is torture. She is trying her best to make Loki eat some of the veggies. She is fighting a loosing battle and she knows that. Thor is absent today. Is he simply late or not planning to show up Frigga has no idea. Both Hela and Thor are of age and she can't possibly force them to have meal with them always. But she is glad her kids tries to spend meal times with the family. And also her queenly duties and Loki takes up all if her time so she can't exactly keep tabs on her elder children. She sometimes feels guilty that she puts Loki over Hela and Thor.</p><p>Suddenly the door opens and Thor enters the room and Frigga feels like she is dreaming. Thor walks in and takes his seat near Hela and starts serving himself not waiting for the shocked attendents. The pause in his mother's chiding make Loki lift his gaze from his plate and he stares at Thor with open mouth gaping like a fish. Hela turns to Thor to greet him good morning and is left speechless. Sensing that the room has gone silent Odin slowly lifts his eye from the notes and scan around the room catching the dumbfounded expression of attendents and his family and sets his eyes on Thor. He can't believe his eyes. He always loved Thor's hair. He has inherited his mother's golden tresses. And now he is sitting there as nothing has happened. With his golden locks painted with midnight black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After the shock dies down and Thor gets teased by his siblings and get an earful from his parents. And by the end of the week he is forced remove the black from his hair.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>